The exercise and fitness industry is big business. It has gyms, certified trainers and many different companies that manufacture, distribute and sell exercise devices and equipment. And the market for such services and devices is enormous.
It is well known that exercise, in proper moderation, is extremely beneficial to the human body. It is also well known that there are many different exercises and exercise devices for exercising different muscles in the human body, and that variety in an exercise routine can make the difference between success and failure. Finally, it is also well known that while exercise devices can be complicated, expensive and space consuming, many consumers look for compact, inexpensive, safe and practical exercise devices for use anywhere, and there is always a need for such devices, especially if they will help exercise the so-called core muscles of the body.
One type of exercise device that has achieved success is an exercise ball. It can be deflated, so it is compact, it is inexpensive, safe and can be used in a variety of locations, and it can be used in a variety of different ways to exercise the core muscles of the body. There are also other exercise devices that allow for balancing the body during exercise, examples of which U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,292,296, 5,643,164, 5,897,474, 6,017,297, 6,652,432, 6,705,977, 6,719,676, 6,916,276, D505,985, D507,026 and U.S. Patent Publication Nos. US2004/0198573 A1, US2006/0217250 A1, and US2007/0027010 A1.
The present invention seeks to fulfill the need for improved exercise devices by providing a new exercise device that is compact, inexpensive, safe and simple to use, that can be used in a variety of locations to exercise a variety of different muscles, and especially core muscles, while providing a wide variety of options for custom workouts to maintain and stimulate user interest.
The present invention does all of these things by providing a multi-purpose, multi-angle balance exercise board that is compact, inexpensive, safe and practical for use in a variety of locations. It differs from prior exercise devices in its use of more than one spring coil for multiple functions and resistances that offers users a variety of levels ranging from beginner to advanced and the present invention can be used for an endless variety of exercises such as (1) dual leg squats; (2) single leg squats; (3) stationary and alternating lunges; (4) step-ups; (5) squat jumps; (6) upper body push-ups; and (7) oblique twists. Additional types of exercise equipment like bands, cables and free weights can be incorporated into each of these particular exercises, allowing the user an infinite possibility of custom workouts. The motion of the present invention's spring coils offers a full range of positions, targeting multiple muscle groups simultaneously. Accordingly, the present invention provides a multi-angled balance exercise board that can be used in a variety of different angles for exercising various parts of the body simultaneously while maintaining focus on stabilization.